twilght en fairy tail
by Phoniex
Summary: Tras una batalla por la salvación de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle y su ayudante Spike terminan en un mundo diferente al de ellos y tendrán que adaptarse ese mundo mientras tratan de encontrar la forma de regresar a su hogar y derrotar al villano que viajo con ellos


**Introducción: batalla por equestria**

En el Universo existen varias dimensiones donde hay diferentes mundos cómo Equestria que era un reino de paz y armonía donde Vivian diferentes tipos de criaturas fantásticas, pero el que dominaba más eran los ponys. Esto seres equinos estaban divididos en cuatro grupos o razas por ejemplo los terrestres que son los ponis comunes que se encargan de trabajos de la tierra, los pegasos ellos son capases de volar con sus alas y unicornios ellos son capaces de usar magia y todos ellos vivían en una bajo el mandato de La princesa Celestia y su hermana La princesa Luna dos alicornios que han vivido por milenios.

Este mundo tenie ciertos artefactos mágicos y poderosos, esos objetos estaban con formados por joyas que replantaban la honestidad, amabilidad, risa, generosidad, lealtad y magia. Todo esto con forman los elementos de la armonía que eran los que poseían la magia más poderosa de Equestria.

Equestria a pesar ser un lugar de armonía, a ávido varios villanos que han querido terminar con esa armonía, como Nightmare Moon, el lado maligno de la princesa Luna que surgió por la envidia de creer que querían mas a su hermana. Ella se corrompió y quería hundir a Equestria en la noche eterna.

Discord un draconecus, el tenía una magia que podría cambiar de alguna manera la realiad y creaba caos y discordia a todos en Equestria. El poder de Discord superaba a las princesas, y para derrotarlo Celestia y luna tu vieron que usar los elementos de la armonia y convertirlo en piedra hasta que se liberó siglos después.

Chrysalisla reina de simuladores, seres que podían imitar cualquier pony u otra especie y se alimentan de el amor de otras razas. Ella planeo invadir a Equestria y robar todo el amor de los ponis para hacerse más fuerte.

Rey sombra un malvado tirano que esclavizo al Imperio de Crital y lo hizo desaparecer por milenios y hacerlo resurgir para conquistarlo de nuevo, esos y varios otros enemigos intentaron enfrento ese mundo.

Todos eso villanos fueron derrotados por seis ponies que representaban y portaban de los elementos de la armonía, esas ponies eran Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Flutteshy y Rainbow Dash. Ella los derrotaron pero en algunos casos tuvieron ayuda como la de Spike el pequeño bebé dragón o Cadence y Shinning Armor e incluso pudieron hacer que algunos villanos se reformaran como Luna y Discord

La paz estaba en Equestria pero eso no duro bastante porque un nuevo enemigo poderoso surgió y esta vez los ponys no tenían a los elementos de la armonia para ayudarlas.

En este momento se libraba una batalla épica entre dos seres poderosos, el primero Tirek o lord Tirek un gran centauro rojo con cuernos y la capacidad de robar magia. El era un prisionero del tártaros que escapo cuando cerbero el perro guardián dejo su puesto, durante su tiempo encerrado perdió poder y para recuperarlo le robo el poder de los ponys: tomo la fuerza de los terrestres, robo la magia de los unicornios y les quitó el vuelo a los pegasos e incluso robo la magia de discord logrando convertirse en un ser poderoso pero el quería reunir la magia de las princesas para ser más poderoso.

El otro ser era Twilight Sparkle la ex-alumna de la princesa Celestia, representante de elemento de la magia y actualmente una princesa de Equestria. A ella se le entregó la magia de la otras princesas para que Tirek no la consiguiera y sea el fin de Equestria, pero ahora ella estaba teniendo una batalla con Tirek.

La batalla se veía pareja, cada vez que uno atacaba el otro se cubría o lo esquivaba. Tirek hizo levitar algunas rocas y se las lanzo a Twilight, ella empezó a esquivarlas y destruirlas con un rayo de magia pero luego vio que lanzo una roca enorme y puso campo de fuerza mágico que la protegió e hizo que la roca se destruyera, luego se teletransporto atrás de Tirek le disparo un rayo mágico por la espalda arrojándolo a varios metros en suelo.

Tirek se levantó un poco adolorido "no esta nada mal princesa Twilight, sabes pelear muy bien pero de todas formas obtendré la magia de alicornio y sere imparable" dijo Tirek.

"Eso jamás pasara Tirek" exclamo Twilight enojada.

Ella se teletransporto cerca de la cara Tirek y dando le una patada con su casco y hacen que escupía sangre, ella se vuelve teletransportar lejos de el. El centauro agarro una gran roca del suelo y se la arrojo contra ella, la pony lanza un rayo mágico y la destruye pedazos, pero de repente aparece Tirek enfrente de ella y le acierta un golpe en ella Y tirando la al piso.

Twilight se levantó pero un poco dolor y un rastro de sangre, ella seguiría hasta, al final.

La pelea continuó y ambos dieron lo mejor en si en la batalla lanzándose ataque y esquivándolos. Tirek le lanza Se teletransportaba

Ella lo ataca con un rayo mágico en la cara del centauro pero el Tirek lo desvío con su mano y la levanto usando telequinesis con su magia "Ya te tengo "dijo el, la hizo girar y lanzo fuertemente hacia una montaña.

"Kyaaa¡" grito la alicornio morada.

¡CRASHHH!

Twiligh choco contra la montaña haciendo un cráter pero afortunadamente uso un escudó mágico y así evitar que el golpe no fuera tan grabe, antes de saliera de ahí vio a Tirek volando y la embistió haciendo que atravesarán la montaña y rompiéndola. Ella se teletransporto en cima del centauro y le lanzo una gran bola de magia que lo arrojo al suelo y chocando duro con el.

"Gran ataque princesa" dijo Tirek levantándose adolorido.

Spike estaba impresionado por la batalla, el había escapado de la jaula en donde Tirek lo atrapo junto con las demás ponys y Discord. Nunca en su joven vida de dragón vio una pelea así esto era épico, estaba de su amiga no se dejaba vencer tan fácil.

La pony aterrizó a unos metros de el "esto es muy difícil" se decía así misma la pony morada pues la batalla estaba lejos de terminar y ya estaba un poco cansada " _Pero no voy a rendirme, ¡no claro que no me rendiré Equestria cuenta conmigo!"_ pensó Twilight con determinación.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" expresó el gran centauro.

"Lo mismo digo" le respondió preparándose.

La alicornio voló hacia el en forma recta a gran velocidad, Tirek choco su puños contra el suelo haciendo que se levantaran montículos de tierra que impedían el paso pero Twilight los destruía con rayos mágicos. Entonces los dos empezaron a cargar toda su magia y se lanzaron sus ataques.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM**!

Los ataques chocaron creando una poderosa explosión de varios metros y levantando polvo.

Spike estaba preocupado por no ver a su amiga " _por favor Twilight sal, por favor"_ pensaba angustiado el dragón.

Después de algunos minutos el polvo se disipo y se podía divisar a los combatientes logrando que bebé dragón se animara. Ambos ya estaban heridos y agotados con alguno s cortes y rastros de sangre y en el suelo se había creado un gran cráter.

"Lista para continuar princesa" dijo Tirek jadeando.

"Puedes dalo por hecho Tirek" respondió Twilight y de cansada.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento algo, un extraño vórtice empezó a abrirse en medio de los dos.

"¿Que es eso?" exclamó TireK confundido.

Twilight analizo el extraño fenómeno y lo que podría ser es hasta que "¡NO PUEDE SER¡" grito alarmada al darse cuenta de lo que era.

El vórtice empezó a crecer y devorar todo lo que estuviera cerca, pronto Twilight y Tirek estaban siendo atraídos por él. Ambos intentaron escapar pero estaban tan agotados que no lograban escapar.

"¿P-pero que es lo que pasa?" dijo Tirek tratando alejarse sin éxito.

Mientras la pony morada trato de aferrarse a una gran roca que estaba cerca, "TWILIGHT" ella escucho gritar alguien y vio a Spike que salió de unas rocas y se acercaba a ella.

"¡Spike vete, aléjate es muy peligroso!" le advirtió al dragón pero hizo caso omiso.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" oyeron gritar a Tirek y vieron como era absorbido por el vórtice.

Spike se acercaba más a Twilight pero empezó a ser atraído también, el dragón la sujeto de un casco pero igual siendo arrastrado.

"Sujétate Spike" dijo la alicornio al dragón.

"No puedo me resbalo" dijo Spike era atraído más hasta que se soltó "¡TWILIGHT!" grito él dragón antes de ser absorbido.

"¡SPIKEEEEE!" grito Twilight, la piedra donde estaba ella se desprendió haciendo que la aliconio se dirigiera al vórtice que también la absorbió, por último el vórtice se empezó a encoger hasta desaparecer por completo.

stLos tres estaban dentro del vórtice, ellos estaban inconscientes y no se percataron de que su cuerpos empezaron a brillar y cambiar a una forma humana. Ninguno de ellos estaban conscientes de que estaban siendo transportados hacia otra dimensión donde existen magos de gran poder, dragones, espíritus y otras criaturas mágicas.

 **Es todo por el momento.**


End file.
